


I Only Need You For Christmas

by studioghoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studioghoul/pseuds/studioghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets arrested trying to steal Sammy a Christmas gift. John, being nowhere to be found, Sam improvises to get Dean out of the sheriff's station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Need You For Christmas

The phone in the hotel rings "Hey sammy. Dad back yet?" Dean sounds nervous. "Not yet. Why?" Sam plays with the frayed strings on his hoodie. "Well, uh.. funny you should ask. I'm at the sheriff's station and uh, they won't let me go unless I have a parent.." Dean trails off.

Sam sighs, this wasn't the first time his brother got arrested. He's lucky they let him off the hook so easily. Why couldnt his brother just stay out of trouble for once? "Why didn't you call dad?" Sam asks "I did, he didn't answer." Typical. Sam sighs, getting up from the bed and going over to the table to get the food money John left for them. "Okay, just sit tight.. I'll figure something out, De." Sam flops back down on the bed.

"Wait, Sammy-" before he has the chance to finish the sentece Sam hangs up. Dean sighs in frustration. He hated having to get sam to bail him out, he was supposed to take care of him not the other way around! He worried about what his brother was going to do and waited anxiously. When the sherrif came up to him to ask when his parents would be there, he simply shrugged saying he couldn't get ahold of his dad because he worked late.

For just a few moments the stubby man lectured this kid about stealing, now he's thoroughly regretting bringing him in. The last thing the cop wanted to do on Christmas Eve was sit in the station all night waiting for some brat's parents.

However,much to the sherrif's relief, they were only stuck waiting for a few more minutes. A man Dean had never seen before called out his name, Sam at his side. The hell did Sammy do? The strange man talks to the sheriff for a moment, signs a paper and then just like that, Dean was free to go. The moment they were out of the station the strange man slaps Sam's back with a "Later kid," before taking off.

"Who was that?" Dean stares at the mans retreating form. Sam shrugs. "Some homeless guy, I paid him to pretend to be dad." Dean snorts. "Nice one, Sammy." Sam just looks up at his older brother. "What where you caught for this time?"

Dean didn't want to answer that. He didn't want to tell his brother that he was th reason he was caught stealing. They were poor and they never had a proper Christmas and this year Dean really wanted to get his brother something good. He even had the perfect gift. It was a new release of book in one of Sam's favourite series.

"Well?" Sam looks at him impatiently. Dean doesn't meet his little brother's eyes."It's.. it's nothing, Sammy don't worry 'bout it, okay?"  
Sam sighs knowing that questioning further now would probably get him nowhere, so they walked around in silence. Dean was relieved, but also still sad at the fact he couldn't get Sam the book.

Once the brothers return to the hotel, Sam manages to get Dean to tell him why he was in trouble. Dean rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I uh, was trying to steal you a book for Christmas, okay?" He blushes, his freckles standing out against his reddened cheeks.

Sam just grins and wraps his arms around his big brother's waist. "It's okay, Dean. You didn't have to get me anything. At least you're here with me." He nuzzles his cheek against Dean's stomach. The 'unlike dad' went unspoken. Dean smiles down at Sam. "C'mon then Sammy. Let's go watch some of those dorky Christmas movies." Sam beams and runs over to the couch, turning the televison on. No better way to spend than cuddled up on the couch with his brother. Sam couldn't be happier.

-fin-


End file.
